Lysander Euthymius
Lysander Euthymius is a member of the faculty at Sorcerer's Grad Academy. He works as a janitor and is the brother of Ligeia Euthymius. Life When Lysander was 12 and Ligeia was 7, Prohibition began. Their family began to do well as people turned to new sources to obtain their alcohol. Mainly the mafia. Lysander and Ligeia were perfect for taking alcohol where it was needed from their cellar without getting caught by the cops. The Euthymus parents were always proud of their children, but as more and more was demanded in bootlegging operations, the two siblings grew to rely on each other more and more constantly as look outs and for safety. They were inseparable. 1927. As they grew of age, the mob welcomed them in with open arms as their newest soldiers. The Great Depression made payments come slower, or not at all. Lysander would maybe sure they paid after your death. No valuables would remain to give victims families comfort in their time of need. Lysander was known as "Lemur," making the families pay much like the ancient roman ghost who haunted families.These were dangerous jobs, but it could have been worse. The two siblings were very good at their jobs. 1933-1934. Prohibition ended. Bootlegging was not profitable anymore. The mob found other ways to make money: loan sharking and prostitution. Loan sharking was easy for Lysander. He ended up making the decision that Ligeia would not be a prostitute, and that decision and the following disobedience led to the sibling's deaths. Post-Mortem coming soon Magic Lysander is a Lemur, a Roman shade/spirit of the restless or malignant dead that are disturbing or frightening. While he may not be in scary in appearance, lemures represent the wandering and vengeful spirits of those not afforded proper burial/funeral rites and are vengeful. Lysander possesses many common ghostly powers like invisibility/appearing in and out, making the air where he is colder, knocking things over/moving furniture (not telekinesis), and uses these to bug the students. He often takes items when he's cleaning that are discarded/in his way and keeps them which the students despise. Personality In life he was cunning and smart albeit cocky and snarky. Although all of that melts away when he's with his sister who he quite literally tried to give his life for. He's very protective of her, if not slightly overprotective, but knows he can't control all of what she does because he respects her. Now he's still all this but add anger and bitterness because of what the mob did. Physical Appearance Dark blue hair in a comb over with gel under a navy blue mobster fedora with a pink ribbon, navy blue suit and ligeia purple tie with a silk vest. Laurel leaf pin on his jacket. He owned a gun as a mobster, and wore a trench coat when it was cold. Trivia * Will never be caught barefoot. * Takes students items at random. * Likes black beans a lot. Category:Characters Category:SGA